


Turning Point

by terbenam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Gen, Heartbreak, Insecurity, Sexual Harassment, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbenam/pseuds/terbenam
Summary: A drabble about Yachi Hitoka and her journey she's been through.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic written in English and I hope you guys got a glimpse of what Yachi had been through before she moved to Karasuno and meet the boys.
> 
> Haikyuu Angst Week Day 2: Insecurity

**6 years old.**

Yachi Hitoka was a cheerful little girl. She was bright, her joyful laugh and contagious smile were always made other people smile. One day, her mother took her to a friend's party, and then she was being compared to other children there. She was told that she didn't have any accomplishment, that she was just playing around.

Not that she didn't mind, but the thought that she wasn't enough started creeping out on her little mind.

The seed has been planted.

The sun that shone upon her slowly taken away.

**7 years old.**

Yachi Hitoka the cheerful and now shy little girl started her first day of elementary school. Her chubby cheeks and plump body were always praised and pinched, but this time her classmates didn't want to call her by her name.

She got her new nickname: Fatty.

Yachi looked down at her plump and round stomach. She never thought that having a bit more fat was a false thing.

Back at home, she avoided eating things that she once loved: chocolate bars, milk, cakes.

She ate more vegetables and juices.

She looked at her classmates who had a thin and slim body, and suddenly she felt like an outsider.

**8 years old.**

Yachi was seated in the back of her class, besides a boy who was known for his bad temper and attitude. She had to endure this for a month before the seat rolling had started again.

Actually, she was scared. Her heart always pounding rapidly every time that boy side-glanced at her.

The boy often took her pencils without returning them back. He once took her lovely mechanical pencil and lost that pencil somewhere. Holding back her tears, Yachi had to look around the class trash bin before a cleaning service found that said mechanical pencil laying on the corridor in a poor condition.

She cried.

The whole month felt like a raging hell.

**9 years old.**

There were two boys in her classroom who liked Yachi, who always got into a fight against each other and made a loud and disruptive sound. She didn't like them—of course, who took a liking after a person who couldn't control their anger?

But her classmates started looking down on her, they thought that the whole fighting was because Yachi was the one who picked up their fights.

They avoided Yachi.

One day, she went to her aunt's home. Just to take a visit and some talks.

She felt at home there, the warm and fresh lavender scent that lingered in the air made her mind peaceful.

And then there was her cousin.

He was two years older. He always took her to join a game, and she didn't mind, she loves games and she didn't have any PlayStation back then.

They went upstairs, avoiding their parents who were chatting joyfully downstairs.

He didn't guide Yachi into their usual playroom, where the PlayStation stayed.

Instead, he pushed Yachi down onto his bed, told her to stay quiet and calm as he looked down at her and his hand grabbed her breast.

It was just one touch,

one grab,

but it was sending her whole body shiver up to her spine.

Yachi just stayed there, frozen and quiet and calm as she told to before, zero understanding about what just happened.

Her mind went blank.

Years later, she knew that she was sexually harassed.

The smell of lavender felt like disaster ever since that day.

**11 years old.**

Yachi liked a boy from her class, he was kind, smart, and charming.

Yachi never had the courage to confessed, so she told her closest best friend and told her to keep her mouth shut.

But he found out anyway, and he told Yachi that he would never be with a nerd like her.

She tried so many colors and studied fashion.

**13 years old.**

She woke up in a warm one morning and found a sharp sensation on her cheek.

And nose.

And forehead.

And suddenly her face filled with stars—the reddish one. She went to her school and everyone looked at her strangely as if she was something very disgusting.

People called them acne.

And it's a bad thing to have one.

Ever since that, she can't look anyone in the eye. She felt she was going deeper into the deep dark tunnel.

**15 years old.**

One afternoon when Yachi walked home from school, she walked past a bakery.

She just wore her usual school uniform and her favorite yellow cardigan.

She passed a few people who stood on the sidewalk.

She smells cigarettes and out of instinct, she coughed because she wasn't familiar with smokes.

Maybe they heard Yachi's cough, so instead of leaving her alone, one of them got closer to Yachi and asked her to try some cigarettes if she didn't want to cough again.

That was terrifying.

Yachi ran away and never take that route again to go home.

**16 years old.**

"Welcome to Karasuno Volleyball Club!"

The gymnasium she always feared because she never got a good grade at sport.

The smells of sweats and warm breath, the bumping sound of shoes and echoing yell, and people who enjoy playing volleyball more than anyone else she knows.

The thought never crossed her mind that through all the chaos and conflict, through all the laughter and tears, through all the wins and losses,

she found home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Some of them were my personal experiences so... yeah I tried to project and pour out my deep and forgotten feelings here since I'm better with words than talk. Thank you for taking out your time, for you who going through the same journey as Yachi and me, I hope you will be better someday. You are beautiful, and you are worth it.


End file.
